Tommy Dunderdale
| birth_place = Benalla, Australia | death_date = December 15, 1960 (age 73) | death_place = Winnipeg, Canada | career_start = 1906 | career_end = 1924 | halloffame = 1974 }} Tommy Dunderdale (May 6, 1887 – December 15, 1960) was a professional forward. Born in Australia, he moved to Canada at the age of 17, in 1904. He played in Winnipeg for three seasons, from 1906 to 1910. In 1910, he joined the Montreal Shamrocks of the National Hockey Association (NHA), before moving on to the Quebec Bulldogs the following season. In 1911–12, he joined the Victoria Aristocrats of the newly-formed Pacific Coast Hockey Association (PCHA), playing nine seasons in total in Victoria. He split his seasons in Victoria with a three-season stint with the Portland Rosebuds between 1915 and 1918. After the PCHA folded in 1923, Dunderdale played one season in the Western Canada Hockey League (WCHL), splitting the season between the Saskatoon Blades and the Edmonton Eskimos. In 1974, he became the only Australian-born player to be inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame. Early life Dunderdale was born in Benalla, Victoria, Australia, on May 6, 1887. His parents were originally from England, but in 1904, the Dunderdales resettled in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Tommy first played organized ice hockey at the age of 17 with his Waller Street School team. In 1905 he moved to Winnipeg, Manitoba and played the 1905–06 season with the amateur Winnipeg Ramblers. Playing career Dunderdale turned professional in 1906–07 season with the Winnipeg Strathconas. He played three seasons for the franchise, which was also known as the Winnipeg Maple Leafs and the Winnipeg Shamrocks, scoring on average more than two points per game, with the majority of the points being goals. In the 1909–10, Dunderdale moved east, and played with the Montreal Shamrocks, first with the Canadian Hockey Association, and later with the National Hockey Association (NHA). That season, he appeared in 15 games overall, and scored 21 goals. He played the 1910–11 season for the Quebec Bulldogs of the NHA, finishing second on the team in scoring, with 13 goals, even though he played only nine out of 16 games, and receiving 25 penalty minutes. Dunderdale went back west in the 1911–12 season, joining the Victoria Aristocrats of the newly-formed Pacific Coast Hockey Association (PCHA). He would spend the rest of his career playing in the west, having playing only two seasons east of the Manitoba-Ontario border. Scoring 24 goals in 16 games, Dunderdale received his first out of six First All-Star team selections in the PCHA, as well as his of four consecutive. In the next two seasons, Dunderdale recorded similar statistics to his first season in the PCHA, again scoring 24 goals in both seasons, and he was named to the First All-Star team in both seasons. The 1913–14 season saw the Victoria Aristocrats challenge the Quebec Bulldogs for the Stanley Cup. Although the Aristocrats won the series, their challenge was not accepted by the Stanley Cup trustees. In the three games, Dunderdale scored two goals, and collected 11 penalty minutes. The 1914–15 season saw Dunderdale named to the First All-Star team for his fourth consecutive time, as he scored 17 goals and assisted on 10 others, for 27 points in 17 games. In the 1915–16 season, Dunderdale joined the Portland Rosebuds. In his first season with the Rosebuds, he dropped below a point per game for the first time in his career. The Rosebuds became the first American team to challenge for the Stanley Cup that year, losing a best-of-five series 3–2 to the Montreal Canadiens. Dunderdale played in all of the five games of the series, scoring two points. The following season, he scored 22 goals in 24 games, returning to his usual offensive output. However, he was more noted that season for his number of penalty minutes, setting a league record with 141 minutes. The 1917–18 season was his last in Portland, as he scored 14 goals in 18 games. Dunderdale left as their leading penalty minute getter, and as their second-most prolific goal scorer, with 50 goals. Dunderdale rejoined the Victoria Aristocrats in the 1918–19 season. After recording only nine points in 20 games in his first season back with the Aristocrats, he scored 26 goals in 22 games in the 1919–20 season, en route to his fifth First All-Star team selection. Dunderdale played three more seasons for Victoria, who was renamed from the Aristocrats to the Cougars for the 1921–22 season, playing 75 games in total and scoring 41 points. He scored a bit under a point per game during the 1920–21 and the 1921–22 season, while in the 1922–23 season, his last with Victoria, he was limited to only two goals in 27 games. He was named for his sixth time to the First All-Star Team in 1922. Following the conclusion of the 1922–23 season, the PCHA folded. Dunderdale played another season in the Western Canada Hockey League (WCHL), splitting the 1923–24 season between the Saskatoon Crescents and the Edmonton Eskimos, scoring three points in 17 games overall. Legacy Dunderdale retired at the end of the 1923–24 season. He retired as the PCHA's leading goal scorer, with 194 goals in total. He was a six-time PCHA First Team All-Star, and led league in goals in three seasons, and in points in two. He was noted as being an excellent stickhandler and a fast skater. After retiring from playing, he coached and managed teams in Edmonton, Los Angeles, and Winnipeg. He died on December 15, 1960, and became the only Australian-born player to be inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame, in 1974. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs Awards & Achievements *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame External links * Category:Born in 1887 Category:Dead in 1960 Category:Australian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Quebec Bulldogs players Category:Montreal Shamrocks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Victoria Aristocrats players Category:Victoria Cougars players Category:Portland Rosebuds players Category:Retired in 1924